The Echidna Wars
by JimbobIII
Summary: Starring Robot Knux (also made-up Echidnas) Rated PG-13 for violence in later chapters
1. KABLOOIE!

Jimbob: O.K. this is my first fic so not so hard on it ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Gosh danggit!" I Knuckles' previous battle took way to long; now I'm going to miss supper "Mmmmmm.Hoagies" I said drooling at the mouth.  
  
"*pant* Sor-Sorry I'm late Rouge but-" I was cut-off by the houses interior; couch ripped, drapes torn, miscellaneous items broken, the roof had a big hole in it- WAIT A MINUTE! A HOLE?! For some odd reason a robot got up from behind the kitchen counter and spun its head around a few times and looked at me. "Eggman" I thought. Its hand turned into a cannon, the beam fired, I simply tilted my head. Part of the beam skimmed my hair. I looked at the horror, hours of combing, WASTED! My eyes turned blood red, "NO ONE TOUCHES THE DUE!" I yelled in a blood curling scream. I flew at full force with both fists out I blew straight through him. There was lots of oil all over me. Soon I heard beeping; it came atop the fridge, a time bomb! It read 5 seconds "son of a-" to late; KABOOM!  
  
"Uh, wha happen?" I asked semi-consciousness. All I saw was a blue blur. "Sonic?"  
  
"No? Ya think?"  
  
"What the heck just happened?"  
  
"You find time bomb and go boom"  
  
"."  
  
"REALLY!"  
  
"." He examined me  
  
"He's asleep?"  
  
"Boo"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
I chuckle. I then examine the room, casual hospital. I look down; same robotic hands-ROBOTIC?! I leap out of bed. I look at my body; completely mechanical! "Cool! At least my hair," I stare at my GREY?! Hair "IS'NT MECHANICAL?!" "Yeah about being a machine-"  
  
"I'M A MACHINE?"  
  
"But your terminator"  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
"Nor Does else when they say 'I'm a machine'"  
  
"What should I destroy; the hospital for making me like this or Eggman's Base for the time bomb?"  
  
"Eggman"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jimbob: and yet he doesn't realize Rouge is gone. Oh well R&R! 


	2. War message

Jimbob: Okay, sorry for not updating, I just waiting fro some reviews. But enjoy. OR I'LL CUT YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF! Heh heh, bloody. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dream.......  
  
Faint voice: the war shall come, the war shall come, THE WAR SHALL COME!  
  
I grunt in frustration aimlessly looking for my target.  
  
A bright light then fades over me, showing echidnas and robots lying, dead, bleeding, some (for those alive) weeping for their loved ones. Then, it shows me, (your probably going to hate me for this) mouth open, blood dripping from my back. Then above me, a black echidna stares at me, snickering.  
  
"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell reaching out.  
  
End.......  
  
"AH!" I lunge forward panting heavily. Then it hit me.  
  
"Ow! Where's Rouge?"  
  
"Eggman" said what's-his-face  
  
"How in the heck did you get here?"  
  
"I would say internet but that be cheesy. I'll go with dramatic impulse to spice up the fic." said who-ever-he-is.  
  
"?"  
  
"Oh well, have any interesting dreams? WAIT! My name is Sonic!" He said "why do I bother"  
  
I shifted my eyes (well eye) and replied "no"  
  
"Oh, come on you shifted your eyes!"  
  
"So? Besides I'm feelin' fine and I know those nurses won't let me out so we have to escape and fin Eggman!"  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
"*whispering* sush, save it for the next chapter!" I interrupted ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Jimbob: That was easy. Well, as usual R&R!!! 


	3. Meeting the new Echidna

Jimbob: Aight, I just had a writer's block so don't get ticked. I also have a feeling that you think this should be rated PG or possibly even G but it will all make since future chapters. Lastly, the only reason there is no swearing because I'm a bit Lutheran and plus it cramps my style. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Maybe we can go out that window?" I asked  
  
"Oh sure, how's about 300ft. drop sound? Think of this, shoooooooooooooooo-SPLAT!" Sonic quoted sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, after that explosion I lost a whole lot of brain cells!"  
  
We looked around the room scattering items that where even unbeknownst to me! Now that's what I call the sign of the Apocalypse! Continuing on we heard high-heels clattering on the marble floor, while I was wishing it wasn't a nurse I could tell Sonic was wishing it wasn't Amy. Either way, I had to get in bed. But of course it was a nurse, she came into my room and sweetly said "someone is here to see you sir" at that moment, in came another echidna, obviously not as handsome as I am but able to be brother or cousin. His hair style was similar except his was green with brown tips. The rest of his body was completely dark green. He had a cowboy hat and brown leather jacket or overcoat or what ever you call it. He seemed to be smiling but I haven't came "in tune" with my robotic eye. The nurse finally left, she seemed to look familiar, like I've seen her (or it). I shrugged and put my thoughts on who is that echidna at the door way. He finally began to talk, "Hi, I'm Shotgun, or that's what people call me at home"  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked  
  
"I'm here to warn you upon the future, In 3 weeks there will be a war, a war of-"  
  
"Echidnas" I interrupted looking downward thinking of the previous dream.  
  
"Right, how did you know?"  
  
"Guess, I guess"  
  
We sat and talked, Sonic seemed to be thinking about Eggman by chuckling. I told Shotgun about how I became a robot. He nodded his head in understanding. I saw the nurse walk in she stud there for a bit and finally spoke "TERMINATE!" right then robots with Eggman's insignia on it. They all began to shoot at us (with horrible aiming). We all ducked behind something. Shotgun then pulled out 2 .45s and shot down all he could until he was out.  
  
"Quickly, the window!" Shotgun requested. He grabbed me and Sonic and leaped out the window. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jimbob: O Cliffhangers how its good to have you around! 


End file.
